


late evenings (early night)

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, baejin just wants to sleep smh, lapslock, listen i miss winkdeep, when will they interact again ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jinyoung is tired and just wants somewhere to sleep.





	late evenings (early night)

**Author's Note:**

> i just really miss winkdeep so i decided to write this welp
> 
> also support wanna one on their debut IM EXCITED AAAH
> 
> i hope u wont get disappointed bc this is my first time writing a fic also i wrote this on my phone so there's probably a lot of mistakes sorry
> 
> anyways enjoy!

jinyoung is stressed. he's really, really stressed. and tired. and sleepy.

one of the reasons is because they practiced all day for their debut, only taking breaks that lasts only for a few minutes and then going back to practicing after. second, he's lacking sleep, for two weeks now, actually. and third, which is actually the reason why he lacks sleep, ha sungwoon.

he loves his hyung, he really does, but his snoring drives him crazy that when it's time to go to bed, he goes straight to the living room instead of their shared bedroom. he wonders how daehwi copes with that.

jinyoung groaned, sitting up on the couch and winced when he felt his spine ache. sleeping on the couch for five days straight is not a good idea. he looked at the clock, 2:26am. he stood up, going up the stairs and towards his bedroom. his hand gripped the doorknob, and was about to twist it when he heard it. sungwoon. he's snoring again.

jinyoung frowned, thinking of a place where he could sleep peacefully. his eyes landed on daniel, seongwoo and jisung's shared bedroom. he felt himself cringe. seongwoo and daniel's sleeping habits are definitely not peaceful.

he then noticed another bedroom. the bedroom where a lot of people sleep.

he made his way towards there, clutching his pillow against his chest and blinking heavily.

he stood in front of the door, hesitating for a second then finally twisting the doorknob, unlocking it. he stepped inside, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. the curtains above the top bunk are half-closed, causing a faint light to illuminate the room.

jinyoung made his way towards the nearest bottom bunk he could see, as clumsily avoided the game controllers on the floor.

as he reached the bed, he tripped over an unknown object, causing him to lose balance and fall over the side of the bed with a thud. he scrambled to stand up and he watched the person who was sleeping on the said bed turning around with a grunt, eyes opening in displeasure as he was woken up. 

it was jihoon.

"jinyoung? is that you?" jihoon grumbled, his fists rubbing his eyes, obviously still sleepy.

"y-yes," jinyoung answered sheepishly, "did i woke you up?"

"no, of course you didn't." jinyoung can see jihoon rolling his eyes, but a smile can be seen on his pretty face. "why are you here anyways? not that i don't want you here or anything, but it's literally two in the morning."

jinyoung gripped his pillow tighter, "i can't sleep. the couch is too uncomfortable to sleep on." 

jihoon raised a brow, "why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"sungwoon-hyung keeps snoring, it's so unbearable." he whined. jihoon stifled a giggle. 

jihoon scooted back until his side hit the wall, patting the spot beside him. jinyoung gladly climbed on the bed, knocking jihoon's knee on process and squeaking out a "sorry!" when he heard jihoon groan in pain.

he managed to lay down successfully beside jihoon without causing more accidents, sighing in content when his back hit the soft mattress behind him. he turned to face jihoon.

"comfortable?" jihoon asked him, a soft smile on his face as his eyes blinked sleepily.

"yeah," he mumbled back, eyes closing slowly. he felt jihoon scooting towards him, and his eyes opened in surprise when he felt a sudden weight being rested on his middle while another weight resting on his chest.

"what are you doing?" jinyoung asked, but lifting an arm to circle around jihoon's waist anyways. jihoon looked up at him, a pout evident on his face and jinyoung almost melted at the sight. "cuddling, obviously." jihoon said, snuggling his face further on jinyoung's chest. he felt his heartbeat quickening. 

jinyoung heard jihoon's even breathing, and immediately knew that the older boy have gone to sleep.

he closed his own eyes not too long after, hearing jihoon's soft 'goodnight' before drifting to sleep.

 

"-young,"

"jinyoung,"

"jinyoung!"

jinyoung snapped his eyes open, his eyes adjusting to jihoon's face hovering above him. he groaned, draping an arm across his face, "what time is it?" he croaked out.

"its six thirty, we're leaving at seven for practice." jihoon answered.

jinyoung finally sat up, eyes squinting a bit and blinking tiredly. "what about the others?"

"they're already downstairs." jihoon said. "i'm still sleepy, i don't wanna get up." jinyoung whined, arm shooting to pull jihoon down beside him and burying his face on the older boy's neck. "but they're waiting for us." jihoon giggled, but made no move to stand up.

it was a silent for five minutes, jinyoung almost fell back to sleep again when they heard the door opening and saw a figure step in. it's seongwoo.

"hey lovebirds, sorry to disturb you both, but we're literally leaving in fifteen minutes so if you don't want to get left behind, i suggest you two to hurry up." seongwoo gave them a playful glare before leaving the room.

jinyoung felt his face heating up as he backed away, looking away from jihoon as an attempt to hide his flushed face.

"i-i'll go first," he heard jihoon stutter. he finally looked up at jihoon again when he felt himself calm down a bit. before jihoon completely turned around and leave the room, the swore to god he saw a pink color dusting the boy's cute cheeks. he felt his insides melt. jihoon is really adorable.

but then, he saw jihoon stop at the middle of the room and turned around, walking back towards him.

jinyoung blinked, confused. "jihoon, wha-"

before he can finish his sentence and process what's happening, he felt something touch his cheeks. it was so quick that jinyoung didn't even realized it happened. he didn't even heard the door being shut closed.

jinyoung sat there unmoving for a full minute, before lifting a hand up to his cheeks, fingers hovering above the spot jihoon have kissed.

jihoon just kissed him. on the cheek.

he buried his face in his hands in realization, face burning up again as he tried his best not to squeal loudly.

he stood up, heading towards the door and went downstairs with the biggest grin he could ever wear.

"what's up with you?" daehwi asked, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at his best friend curiously. 

"nothing." jinyoung answered, grin unwavering.

 

later that day, after practice, he ran towards jihoon and pecked his cheek too, leaving the flustered boy behind and laughing when he heard him yell. 

"yah, bae jinyoung! get back here!"

jinyoung looked back and winked at jihoon. he laughed again when he saw him flush even more.

jinyoung bit his lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. it didn't work.


End file.
